


Perfect Gift

by otomiyatickles



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Christmas, Domestic Fluff, Flirting, Fluff, Holidays, Kissing, Light Bondage, M/M, Teasing, Tickling, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-21
Updated: 2020-01-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:27:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22352569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/otomiyatickles/pseuds/otomiyatickles
Summary: Ignis wraps himself up as a christmas gift for Gladio... sadly he finds that he did too good of a job and is a little stuck. Gladio decides to be a brat!
Relationships: Gladiolus Amicitia/Ignis Scientia
Comments: 8
Kudos: 32





	Perfect Gift

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ragewerthers](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ragewerthers/gifts).



> Stand-in Santa Ginny is rushing to rescue! [@ragewerthers](https://tmblr.co/mf7Bx6KQNeRayjE6TgCLEJQ)! You had to wait a long time for your fic T0T. We are very worried about original santa [@dokidoki-muffin](https://tmblr.co/m9BGWRBW5_ebup1EuQA062w) and hope she’s alright. After a long time of waiting I’ll write you this, since you still deserve some holidays- fluff ^-^
> 
> All of your prompts were adorable but this one stood out for me as I could immediately visualize it. Again many thanks to @ticklygiggles for hosting Squealing Santa, sorry it had to last until almost end of January :D let’s all pray for dokidoki-muffin’s wellbeing!

This was ridiculous. _He_ was being ridiculous. Ignis sighed and muttered complaints under his breath as he wrapped himself up tightly.

“All I want for Christmas is you babe, you know I do. Right?” If only Gladio hadn’t said that. Such a mushy thing to say. Ignis had scoffed at that, blushing slightly. 

“Wrapped up like a precious gift under the tree. Nah, just kidding. You wouldn’t do that,” was what followed after. 

If only Gladio hadn’t said _that_ , digging up this hidden side of Ignis that really loved to accept a challenge... If it wasn’t for all that, he wouldn’t be doing this crazy thing right here. 

He glanced at the time. Right. Only seven more minutes to make this work. He swore quietly as he rolled himself into the shiny sash until he could barely move, and pulled the end of it with his teeth. It had been quite the experiment, of tearing paper, ruining strings and all that.

But he had to admit he was pretty proud of the end solution. In the end, he had put on this fancy green Christmas-y satin nightwear, which colored really well with the satin sash in red and white colors. 

Before he started the project, he knew he wasn’t planning to delve in with all complete 100% of his body, and figured his head would be quite empty without this pretty red ribbon he had decorated himself with.

He had then proceeded to wrap himself up with the sash, and was doing a pretty good job at it. Ignis was a perfectionist. He had to do this right.

Three more minutes. He found he was now wrapped up pretty well, and there wasn’t really much more he could do due to the lack of freedom to move around at this point, so all he needed to do now was roll towards the tree. 

He positioned himself perfectly right where he wanted to be. Brilliant, if he said so himself. He tried to clear his face of the smug smirk he knew he was showing off right now, and calmly waited for his boyfriend’s arrival. 

_You wouldn’t do that._ Ha. Why wouldn’t he, Gladio? Why not? Because he thought Ignis was too serious? Too mature? Too boring? Too weak against embarrassing situations like this? Think better!

One more minute. Ooooh. Ignis hadn’t felt this excited in a while. 

Right, he forgot one thing, and that was to set up a camera so he could film Gladio’s baffled reaction, but sure, the memory of seeing his surprise was going to be plenty. 

His heart jumped when the door opened. 

“Iggy, I’m ho-” Gladio froze, and gaped at the gift awaiting him under the Christmas tree. 

“....Oh my god _Iggy_!” Well, that was just adorable, and worth all the trouble. Gladio came rushing to his side, fell on his knees and picked up gift-cocoon-Ignis and cuddled him. 

Gladio whose voice had sounded a little bit squeaky just now held him close and he laughed happily. How happy could a man be from something like this?

“Hehehe sorry, I just never expected... You really...” Gladio couldn’t seem to find his way with his words right now. There was a huge grin on his face, and Ignis couldn’t help but smile in return.

“That happy hm? Well, you said this is all you want for Christmas, so it’s all you’re getting. Well, and of course I was also planning to cook us a feast, but...” Ignis blushed when he was pulled up, kissed tenderly by Gladio who still felt cold from winter outside. 

“Hmmh..” Ignis squirmed. As uncomfortable as it was, he really had done a good thing today. Gladio was one happy bean.

“Well, if... If you would unwrap me. We could proceed with my next present.” Ignis flashed him a smile, and Gladio raised his eyebrows.

“You naked under this?” he asked, peeling at the satin fabric of the green nightwear that was slightly visible through the red sashes. 

“ _Dinner_ , Gladio,” Ignis said, squirming slightly as Gladio’s touch extended to... sensitive places.

“Ah,” Gladio chuckled sweetly and pulled him up into a kiss again.

“Got my hopes up there babe,” he whispered huskily between the kisses, and he teasingly squeezed at that sensitive spot again. Ignis’ lower side, making him jerk in his hold.

“ _Don’t_ -” Ignis was cut off by more kisses, and Gladio now began to really tickle him teasingly. Gently, but it was quite some torture. He couldn’t move! Ignis giggled and squirmed helplessly. Oh boy. This was how he was going to repay him for fulfilling his wishes?

“Gladio- ahaha!” Ignis wheezed. Gladio laughed along with him and lowered him a little again so Ignis could see his teasy smirk in its full glory.

“You really can’t move, can you? Like, isn’t that fortunate?” He tickled him again, and Ignis yelped and thrashed about, confirming this fact.

“I can’t! Unwrap me!” he cried through embarrassing chuckles and laughs. 

“Nah, don’t think so~” Gladio pulled him back against him into a tight hug, immobilizing him even further, and this time all ten fingers sought for the most sensitive and delicate places in between the sashes. Ignis jumped and cackled. _Not_ okay.

“Glahahah! Gladio! You cahahan’t do this!” Ignis warned, but he himself had to admit it didn’t sound too convincing with all that laughter coming out of him. 

“But this here is the nicest gift here, Iggy. It’s perfect! You wrapped yourself up completely for me to tickle you. How delightful!” Ignis panicked when Gladio finally dragged his bound body to the couch and pulled him up there. Oh no. Not the _couch_. 

“Eehehehe! Stahahap!” he whined as he was placed on there, and Gladio climbed on top of him and tickled him without mercy. The satin clothing Ignis was wearing didn’t really help him either. For some reason it made his skin more sensitve to even the softest little scribbles Gladio was doing to his lower back right now, and Ignis regretted his decision very much.

“You really did a good job there,” Gladio said in amazement when he hit a hypersensitive spot that made Ignis buck wildly - yet the sashes only got a little bit looser. Ignis mewled. Fuck he did. 

He rolled and squirmed on the narrow couch - the piece of furniture he had been pinned down on plenty of times, to be tickled just like this, yet with at least the luxury of being able to move or kick his boyfriend’s ass.

Not today. He was really wrapped up too tightly to fight back properly, and with Gladio’s relentless tickling, he was even weakened into an even worse pile of pathetic squeals and giggles. 

“Ihihif you dohohon’t stop- _aahhaha_!” Gladio seemed intrigued, and stopped tickling him - thankfully - so he could hear the full threat. Ignis was lying face down with him on top of him now, and he turned his head slightly so he could see Gladio’s evil smile. 

“Then what?” Gladio asked. Ignis gathered his breath.

“You won’t get any dinner,” he said. Normally Gladio was one of the easiest to impress with no-food-threats, but sadly this didn’t work right now. He simply shrugged, a smug smile on his face.

“I’ll eat you instead.” Ignis threw his head back as he was rolled over, and he cried out when Gladio dug at his lower stomach, looking for the end of the satin shirt. Chills were sent down his spine as his bare skin was found, and he squealed when Gladio lightly scribbled right there with five nasty fingers. 

“I mehehean it!” Ignis tried, giggling with an even worse pitch than Noct would have and it was truly humiliating.

“I mean it too, honey~” Ignis’ eyes widened when Gladio finally leaned in, rubbed his stubble against his bare skin, and finally blew a few raspberries. Ignis’ entire body almost managed to bounce off the couch, but Gladio made sure to hold him tightly and continued the onslaught. This was seriously crazy.

“You bahahastard!” Ignis felt a spark of hope when the sashes finally loosened enough to at least get his arms out. 

Freeing his arms at last, he started to push, but Gladio only abused the situation as he simply caught Ignis’ grabby hands and pushed them over his head. He gathered them in one hand, and then used his other to tickle his underarm with ruthless claw-like attacks.

Ignis bucked and roared, his laughter reaching a complete new level.

“AAahaha shihhit!” Gladio seemed impressed by his reaction, and he fondly kissed his cheek, then nuzzled his neck to make things worse.

“Almost there, Iggy~” Almost _where_? As if Gladio was tickling him into reaching complete satisfaction, Gladio continued to almost whatever, and Ignis was forced to suffer from at least a few more minutes of this hell of a torture. 

Despite his 50% freedom, he lay there helplessly and waited for it to be over. Well, at some point it finally _was_ over, and all they did was kiss.

“I hate you..” Ignis mumbled in between the kisses. Gladio simply chuckled and patted his head.

“Love you too. You were great.” Ignis rolled his eyes, and he sighed out when he was finally released completely. Gladio helped him up and scanned his messy green satin body with seductive eyes. He then patted Ignis’ butt.

“Alrighty, let’s eat first. Better keep wearing that. We might continue this later. And don’t look at me like that, you look like a Grinch. A cute one, I’ll give you that.” 

Such a smug and talkative boyfriend. Ignis was of course very ready to protest, but he calmly smiled and kissed him.

“I take it you enjoyed your gift, but that was really all you’re getting,” he said very calmly. Gladio gave him a look.

“You promised me a feast. I will get it either way.” Right, this was no time to try and win this fight he had already lost from the moment he wrapped himself up as a damn Christmas present.

He was just busy brooding revenge plans when Gladio came to the kitchen and hugged him from behind.

“That really was the _perfect_ gift, Iggy. I love you,” he said lovingly. Ignis felt fond and irritated at the same time because of how just this little act made him almost melt, defenseless against his lover’s stupid charms, and he smiled. 

“I love you too,” he answered, turning his head so they could kiss. 

That Gladio had won his sweet behavior over again of course didn’t mean he was going to cancel his thinking process for a revenge plan. Oh no. Somewhere this holiday he would pay him back, definitely! 


End file.
